Episode 017 (Chrono Stone)
The Dream of Rule (夢の天下, Yume no Tenka) is the seventeenth episode of the Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone series. Summary Shindou tried Keshin Armed again but failed. Nobunaga came to Shindou to talk to him an gave him some advice. After that, he mastered his Keshin Armed and scored the second goal for Raimon. Shindou Mixi Maxed with Nobunaga and easily dribbled around the Protocol Omega 2.0 members. Shindou used Setsuna Boost for the first time and scored the third and winning goal for Raimon. Beta restored Raimon's memory back to normal, but Gamma appeared. At the end, Okatsu and Shindou were seen crying about each other. Plot Second half The episode started with Raimon having the kick off after Beta scored a point with Shoot Command 07. Fei passed the ball to Shindou and Shindou advanced through the field. When Shindou was blocked, he didn't pass to Tsurugi but instead he used his Keshin and tried to use Keshin Armed but failed and he lost the ball. After that, Nobunaga had a flashback where Shindou said that he will not rule the country and he stood up. Einamu got the ball and advanced to Raimon's goal. Tasuke , Shishimaru and Gorouta used Ichiyajou and blocked Einamu. Einamu passed to Beta but the pass got intercepted by Tenma who passed to Tsurugi and Tsurugi passed to Shindou. Toukichirou said that Shindou should pass but Wonderbot said that he should shoot. Toukichirou asked why and Wonderbot said that Shindou must have enough power to Mixi Max with Nobunaga. Shindou used his Keshin again and tried to use Keshin Armed again but failed. Orca took the ball and passed to Beta. Tasuke intercepted the ball with his face and the ball went outside the line. Shindou and Nobunaga Nobunaga entered the field and started to call Shindou and that he must come at him. He asked why Shindou is breaking the formation, that he is just breaking the defense on his own and that he should left. Shindou didn't responded at all but Okatsu came and he said that Shindou must stay and that he don't must leave the field because he is training day and night and that he loves soccer. After Okatsu said that, Nobunaga said gave Shindou some advice and Shindou thanked him. Match Toukichirou talked about a new plan and that Shindou shouldn't touch the ball. After Fei, Tenma, Nishiki and Tsurugi got surrounded, Fei passed the ball to Shindou. Ward tried to stop Shindou but Shindou stood still and Ward didn't expected that and Shindou passed Ward. After that, Shindou used his Keshin and use Keshin Armed and this time, it was successfull. Shindou shot in his Armed form and it scored the second goal for Raimon. Wonderbot said it was time to use Mixi Max . Someone said that they are going to point weapons at Nobunaga but Wonderbot explained that he is only going to take some power from Nobunaga to share it with Shindou and Nobunaga agreed with the Mixi Max. After Protocol Omega 2.0 took the kick off, Beta passed it to Einamu and Einamu passed it to Reiza but she lost the ball because Shindou intercepted it. After that, Wonderbot used the Mixi Max and Shindou was fused with Nobunaga. Shindou easily broke through the members of Protocol Omega 2.0 and used his new hissatsu, Setsuna Boost. Beta used her Keshin and used Keshin Armed and tried to stop the shoot but it failed and Raimon won with 3-2. After the match After Protocol Omega 2.0 lost, Beta made the Raimon brainwashed members back to normal but she said that Endou wasn't in the Sphere Device anymore and Fei said that she was telling the truth. It was seen that Endou was turned into a purple is imprisoned.]]Chrono Stone. After that, Gamma appeared and left with Protocol Omega 2.0 In the afternoon, Raimon and Nobunaga were eating and talking about soccer and Nobunaga asked if he is going to rule the country, will history change? Shindou replied that he didn't know but that he shouldn't give up the dream. Raimon departing Before Raimon departed, Tasuke and Tenma talked to each other and Tasuke said that it was fun that he could play soccer with Tenma. Okatsu and Shindou were talking to each other too and Okatsu said that she did know that her feeling for Shindou didn't reach Shindou and she gaved Shindou a lunchbox and Raimon departed. Okatsu was seen crying about Shindou. In the Inazuma TM Caravan, Tenma and the others were talking about soccer. Shindou opened his lunchbax and saw a tofu inside it and he had a flashback of him and Okatsu. After that he was seen crying. Major Events *Shindou succeeded in mastering Keshin Armed and scored the second goal, in the game against Protocol Omega 2.0. *Then, he succeeded to Mixi Max with Nobunaga, and used a new hissatsu called Setsuna Boost which broke through Beta's Keshin Armed and scored the third goal and gave Raimon victory. *Beta made the Raimon's members back to normal. *A purple Chrono Stone is seen in Toudou Heikichi's hand, El Dorado's leader, in which imprisoned Endou Mamoru. *Gamma appeared for the first time after Beta's defeat and claims the end of Protocol Omega 2.0. *Shindou and Okatsu are seen crying about each other at the end of the episode. Debuts *'Gamma' Hissatsu used Hissatsu *'SH Setsuna Boost' (debut) *'DF Ichiyajou' *'GK Keeper Command 03' Keshin *'KH Sousha Maestro' *'KH Kokuu no Megami Athena' Poverb '''Nobunaga '''Determining when to be still and when to move is an essential point in strategy! Category:Chrono Stone episodes Category:Chrono Stone season 1 episodes